


normal day

by beware_of_you



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, I miss her, Seriously its so fluffy, coco is a blessing, disgusting fluff, foxxay - Freeform, gay shit, goode day, i love that bitch sm, i will not stand for coco slander, its so sweet, kyle and misty suck at cooking, kyle and zoe are gross hetties, madison is lowkey a softie, misty and cordelia are mallory's moms change my mind, myrtle is a gordon ramsay wannabe, there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: honestly this is just rotting away in my wattpad and i figured i'm taking forever on this second part of nightmares so enjoy this sickenly sweet shit





	normal day

"One thousand and.... four hundred calories," Coco says with a proud smile, opening her eyes and looking at the stack of waffles her hands are currently hovering over. Then she winces and makes a face, looking at the stack now with disgust. "Wait, really?"

Misty turns excitedly towards Queenie, who has the empty box just out of the blonde witches view. "Queenie, read it outloud?" she asks with a wide, eager smile, hands gripping the end of the table. She sat on her legs on the chair, practically bouncing in anticipation.

Queenie rolls her eyes a bit at the older witch's behavior, but her lips are twitched up in amused smile, so Misty knew she hadn't annoyed her that much.

Besides, how long had it been since the living voodoo doll had seen anyone in the house look so happy? Misty Day could have been blasting Stevie Nicks on a continuous loop and Queenie thinks even then she wouldn't have been annoyed.

But she didn't want to push it.

So, instead of holding out on the two witches who sat across from her any longer, she looks at the box and smirks before looking up at Coco. "Each one is 140 calories, which would make the stack 1,400 calories," she tells them, shaking her head as Misty squeals in excitement.

"Ah, shit, that's so damn cool!" the older blonde says as she taps the table with her palms quickly, as if she were an excited child. "I've never seen someone able to do that before."

"They have apps that can do the same thing," Madison chirps up from the corner of the table, looking rather unimpressed and annoyed at the commotion at the opposite end of the table.

"I'm better than any damn app out there," Coco says defensively, frowning as she takes a waffle for herself. "I can do other things, too. Before I came here, I could just detect gluten, so my powers are expanding. It was more useful in Beverly Hills," she mutters the last part to herself, scowling down at her breakfast.

"Can you do it?" Misty asks, her question directed at the former star.

"Why would I need to?" Madison bites back, rolling her eyes at the swamp witch. "I have an app on my phone that can do it for me."

"But can you do what she did?" Misty presses on, raising her eyebrow at the younger girl.

Madison sighs in annoyance and throws a glare towards the other witch. "No, that's why I have-"

"Then it's impressive," Misty cut her off, giving Coco a reassuring smile before taking a bite of her bagel.

Coco perks up at this, straightening up in her seat. It was always nice to have her sister witches supporting her, especially at times when she feels she's sort of useless. Cordelia had also been helping her improve her powers a lot, and she's now able to do a little bit of telekinesis, something she's really proud of.

"You're just mad that you can't perform divination," Queenie chuckles and looks at Madison, who mocks her in return before narrowing her eyes.

"You're telling me calorie counting is divination," the former Hollywood star says in disbelief. "You're shitting me."

"It's true, technically," Zoe speaks up, grabbing herself an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. "Because she's reading information from an object using her magic," she adds matter-of-factly before she takes a bite of the fruit in her hand.

"Once I master the other six wonders, it's over for you bitches," Coco states smugly.

"Are you insinuating you're the next Supreme?" Madison snorts, reaching over into the fruit bowl and grabbing a grape, popping it in her mouth. "Our coven is fucked if the human equivalent of Weight Watchers is next in line."

"You don't have to be so mean, Madison," Zoe scolds the blonde. "Besides, one doesn't necessarily become the supreme just because they can perform the tasks needed to pass. It's about mastering the skills; I can perform all seven wonders, but really lack in the transmutation department."

"We get it, bitch, you're smart and powerful," Madison retorts, causing Zoe to roll her eyes and head out of the room, giving Coco a reassuring smile on her way out. "You've been doing great on working on your powers, Coco. Keep it up!"

Coco just beams in response, practically every radiating confidence from all the praise and reassurances.

"Girl, did your time in hell teach you nothing about being a little bit nicer?" Queenie sighs exasperatedly, folding her arms across her chest as she looks at Madison.

The former star flutters her eyelashes innocently at the human voodoo doll. "I call Misty and Cordelia by their names now, don't I?"

"You called Cordelia "Supreme Lesbo" and call me "Crocodyke" just the other day," Misty scoffs.

"And you've resorted to calling me Swampy Junior instead of by my name," Mallory mutters, more to herself than anyone.

"Are those not your names?" Madison asks innocently, eyes gleaming mischievously. "It's not my fault you guys make it so easy to tease you. Besides, I think those nicknames are far better than "swamp rat" and "Cordy". Consider them upgrades."

"Madi, knock it off. You're gonna piss somebody off again and end up right back in retail hell," Misty says almost tiredly as she finishes up her bagel.

Madison scowls. "Hey, I told you not to call me that!" she snaps, folding her arms across her chest.

Misty just smiles sweetly at her. "Stop being so mean to the everyone and maybe I'll stop calling you it," she teases, her own eyes now glinting.

The younger witch glares at the swamp witch in response. "I'll kick your ass if you call me that again," she threatens.

"Really? Cause last time we went at it, I kicked your ass pretty bad, Hollywood," Misty says smugly, Madison only huffing in return while Queenie laughs.

" 'Sides, we don't have to be talking about new Supreme nonsense now, or anytime soon," she concludes.

"I don't want to be Supreme, anyway," Coco states. "Cordelia's a great Supreme and she deserves to hold that title as long as possible."

Misty smiles at the other witch. "Amen to that," she murmurs, clapping her hands together once before pushing her chair out and standing up.

"I'm going to go work out in the greenhouse," she announces, going to grab her worn boots from beside the door before she decides to just go barefoot. "Anyone want to join me?"

Mallory's eyes widen and she smiles excitedly, standing up quickly. "Yes, please!" she nearly exclaims. Out of all the places in the house, the greenhouse, of course, is Mallory's favorite and she never passes up a chance to go.

Besides that, she had grown close to Misty, the two bonding within days of the older witch returning from hell. The two were very similar, both having a love for nature that the others simply didn't understand (not to mention how alike their main powers were) and preferring the quiet confines of the greenhouse to the wild, craziness of the main house.

Misty grins in return, holding open the door for Mallory and rushing after her towards the greenhouse.

"And that is one of the reasons I call her Swampy Junior," Madison states, gesturing towards the door with a lit cigarette.

"One of them?" Coco wonders, frowning as she cleans up her plate. "You don't have to be such a bitch to her, you know?"

Madison shrugs, taking a drag. "Those two are like soul sisters, or something. I wouldn't be surprised if they were related in a past life. And I'm not mean, I'm just honest."

She taps the ashes onto the floor, smearing them into the hardwood carelessly. "Do you want to go shopping?"

Coco turns to look at the former star in disbelief. "You want me to go shopping with you even after you insulted me and my best friend?"

"If I don't insult you, I don't like you," Madison says dismissively, waving her hand. "I wouldn't try so hard to get under your skin. Besides, you're the only person here with a sense of fashion and I am just dying to go out and splurge."

Coco considers this information with pursed lips and narrowed eyes, studying Madison closely.

Finally, she responds. "Okay, D-List," she mumbles, drying off her plate and putting it away.

Madison's head snaps towards her and for a moment, Coco fears she'll be thrown against the wall or that the butter knife on the table will end up stuck in her forehead.

But the former star just smirks, taking another drag from her cigarette. "You know, you're not as much of a little bitch as I thought you were. You got guts, Weight Watchers, I like it."

Coco hums and grins in response as she grabs the keys to her car from the hook and dangles them on her pointer finger. "Let's go shopping then."  
————  
"Elementum recolligo huic locus. Commodo mihi vestri vox," Mallory murmurs, hovering her hands over the pot of water. Her voice was a bit unsteady, some of the latin coming out unsurely. When she finishes her incantation, she opens her eyes with a frown.

"More intent, Mal," Misty reminds the girl, who's hands had dropped from above the pot with a small sigh. It was sprinkled with a few herbs that would enhance the spell, make it a bit easier to see what they wanted (in this case, Misty had been wondering where the hell her record player could have gone in the past few weeks, having to resort to an old iPod hooked to a speaker for her Stevie fix).

Or, at least, that's what the two witches had hoped to do, anyway.

"Don't over think it, you got this!" Misty continues, giving Mallory a warm smile and her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "More intent and focus, come on."

The young witch looks over at Misty, nodding to herself before taking a deep breath and moving her hands back over the pot. "Okay, more intent," she murmurs to herself, closing her eyes. "Elementum recolligo huic locus. Commodo mihi vestri vox."

The water in the pot bubbles a bit, swirling around the herbs that the two witches had put in. Mallory opens her eyes and leans beside Misty to look down into the pot.

Misty scowls at the scene she sees, at Madison taking the player from her room (when Misty was gone, most likely away with Cordelia or back at her swamp for a visit) and hiding it deep within the attic. The swamp witch curses underneath her breath. "I knew Hollywood did something with my record player! That bitch!"

"I'll go and grab it when we're done," Mallory promises, dropping her hands back to her side. "I miss hearing Stevie on vinyl anyway, she just doesn't sound the same coming from an iPod."

"Finally, someone else gets it!" Misty exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. "I mean, Stevie sounds good in any format, but she sounds the best when she's being played on a record player," she adds quickly, waving a single hand over the pot of water and cutting off the vision.

"I told you you could do it, though. You should be proud of yourself; that spell wasn't exactly a walk in the park," Misty suddenly praises the young witch. "You should be proud of yourself."

Mallory, being the humble person she is, just smiles shyly at the praise and murmurs, "Well, you helped me a lot," in response. A bit louder, she adds, "I'm just glad we were able to find it."

"Find what?"

Both witches turn towards the new voice with wide smiles, voices overlapping as they greet the Supreme simultaneously, Mallory's greeting more formal, respectful while Misty's is softer, filled with more affection.

"Hey Cordelia!"

"Hi Delia!"

Cordelia's heels click across the concrete floor as she moves towards the duo, her own smile only growing as Misty pulls her in and kisses her cheek, shameless with her display of public affection. The Supreme's cheeks are pink and she giggles softly, holding Misty's arms as they snake around her waist.

Mallory smiles fondly at the two; it's comforting in a way to see their loving interactions. It's familiar to see two people who many look up to as parental figures sharing such loving displays of affection towards each other. Sure, at times it's awkward and a little embarrassing, but the scene is nostalgic in a way and makes the academy feel even more like home.

"So, what are you two up to?" Cordelia asks teasingly once she's calmed down (though her cheeks are still tinged a slight shade of pink), eyeing the two with mock suspicion.

"We were using magic to find Misty's record player," Mallory explains, gesturing to the various plants, pot and spell books sprawled out on the table.

"It was a last resort," Misty promises quickly, knowing very well that they shouldn't use magic for such a menial task unless they had no choice. "I couldn't find it anywhere and I've been searching for weeks!"

Eyebrow quirked up in amusement, Cordelia smirks softly at her girlfriend's tone. "Where was it?"

"Madison took it," Mallory supplies, glancing down at her iPod before looking back at the Supreme. "We've been listening to Stevie on here as a replacement but it's not the same."

"Of course she did," the Supreme sighs, biting her lip softly. "I'll have to talk to her about keeping her hands off of other people's belongings or she'll be off the council."

"Would I be off the council if I kicked her ass for touching my shit?" Misty asks jokingly, grinning as Cordelia pushes her gently.

"As entertaining as it was the first time, you have to be mature about it," the older witch says, turning and poking Misty's nose gently, moving a few feet away before she could respond.

"I'm young and impressionable," Mallory pipes up with an overly exaggerated look of innocence. "I might mimic the inappropriate behavior."

Misty scowls playfully at her before sighing dramatically. "Damn me for being the responsible one now."

The Supreme chuckles at the two, shaking her head. "What were you two planning on doing after this?"

"We're growing more herbs and vegetables in the back," Mallory says, gesturing towards the area. "We were going to go tend to those next."

"Care to join?" Misty offers, hope lacing her tone (she knew Cordelia was busy most times, but since the students were on break at the moment, the Supreme's workload had dwindled significantly.)

"Of course." A soft smile crosses Cordelia's face and she nods, eyes shining with adoration as Misty grins excitedly at her answer. "Let's get started."

The beginning of Edge of Seventeen starts through the speakers and Misty grins, turning up the volume as high as it can go. She then turns to Cordelia, taking both of her hands. "Ah-ah, first we're gonna dance. Come on, kick off those heels."

Cordelia can't bring herself to protest the request with Misty looking at her like she is, grin all toothy and eyes shining playfully, and toes off her shoes under a table. She squeals as the taller witch drags her to an empty space and starts to twirl with her. "Mallory, come dance with us!" she calls out with a loud laugh as Misty picks her up and spins her around, hands grasping her shoulders for support.

Mallory grins and doesn't hesitate to join, her laughter mingling with theirs. It's not the usual quiet she's so used to when she's out here, but she's having the most carefree fun she's had in a long time with people who love her as much as she loves them.

In Mallory's book, it's perfect.  
————  
"Uno," Queenie calls out smugly as she lays down her second to last card, a draw four, onto the growing pile. She smiles sweetly at Bubbles, who sputters in disbelief. "The color is red."

"This game is a load horse shit!" the former movie star spits out furiously, drawing four cards from the stack and swearing when no reds appear. She draws a few more and finally lays down a red 2, her hand now holding almost fifteen cards.

"Don't be a hater," Myrtle says calmly to her friend, taking a hit of her vape and blowing the sweet smelling smoke away from the table. She focuses on her own hand, drawing out a red skip card. "Forgive me, Zoe."

Zoe pouts dramatically at the action, slumping back in her chair. "I feel betrayed; I thought we had something special Myrtle; you know, being council members together," she sighs, leaning into Kyle, who goes to put down his second to last card, a blue skip.

She gently nudges the man with her elbow before he forgets, and he calls out, "Uno!" with a proud smile.

Queenie's palm slaps down against her thigh, scowling over at him. "Aw man! I had that game in the bag too," she pouts, luckily plucking out a blue 3.

"Card games were never this simplistic," Bubbles mutters to herself, tossing in a blue card of her own. "What ever happened to poker, blackjack and canasta?"

"It wasn't your turn to pick the game," Queenie replies simply. "It was Myrtle's."

The mentioned woman looks around the table with pursed lips, laying down her second to last card slowly. "Uno." She takes another drag from her pen and shrugs. "I enjoy it," she defends.

"I win," Kyle pipes up, laying down his last card.

"I like war," he adds in randomly, innocently. He still has moments where he doesn't make sense, and maybe he still doesn't know when to voice his opinions and thoughts correctly, but his tone is comforting and his smile aimed towards Bubbles is soft, so no one feels the need to correct him. "And gin. I like gin."

"You are one hell of a gin player," Bubbles hums in agreement, laying her cards down face first on the table. "If there was one thing Fiona did right before she passed, it was making sure someone in this building knew how to play a decent game of cards."

The front door swinging open has all heads turned towards that direction, all eyebrows raised in confusion as Coco stumbles through the doors, more shopping bags than witch.

Zoe and Queenie glance at each other to share a look before turning back to Coco. "Madison?" they guess, Kyle offering his own knowing gaze.

"Yes!" Coco wails, throwing the bags on a nearby couch with a huff. "I don't even know how I ended up carrying all her shit!"

"That's usually how it goes with her," Zoe sighs, looking apologetically over at Coco. "We should have warned you."

"I told her to transmutate instead of walking all those up in here," Madison defends as she suddenly appears in the doorway. She dangles one bag off her fingertips, offering it to the older blonde with a sweet smile. "Here, for your troubles. Don't say I never thanked you."

"Thanked me?!" Coco cries out in disbelief. "I didn't even want to take your bags up in the first place! You used concilium to make me!" she accuses, pointing an accusatory finger at the former star.

Myrtle sighs at this, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Madison, you're not supposed to use your magic against your sister witches."

The younger witch shrugs innocently, small smirk on her lips. "Sorry, I forgot about that rule. Take those up to my room, will you?" she adds without looking at Coco, turning on her heel and walking off.

Coco watches after her with a scowl, folding her arms across her chest with a heavy sigh. "Remind me again why Mallory brought her back?"

"She may be a grade A bitch, but she's less annoying than she was before," Zoe murmurs. "She has her moments when her humanity shows."

Queenie scoffs, nudging her friend's arm playfully. "Girl, when that happens, you let us all know because I have to see that type of shit to believe it for myself."

Kyle gets up from his seat, going over and placing a reassuring hand on Coco's shoulder. "I'll help you with the bags," he offers.

"Thanks, Kyle."  
————  
Humming off key, Kyle pinches the knob of the speaker between his thumb and forefinger and turns up the volume, grinning back at Misty, who's busying herself with stirring the pot of boiling water carefully. "Toto," he informs her proudly (one of the few things he was able to remember from his former life), his blonde locks bouncing around as he bobs his head to the beat of the song and mutters the lyrics quietly. He had finished putting part of dinner in the oven a while ago, allowing himself time to enjoy the familiar tune that's playing as he helped Misty with the remainder.

Misty smiles back at him, pouring the pasta into the pot before stirring it once more. "Zoe put together a playlist for us when we have dinner duty, makes it more fun," she says softly, slightly swaying along to the music. It wasn't Stevie, but she couldn't deny how catchy the beat was. "Although, I'm not sure if it's a good idea considering how distracted we can get when we listen to it. We're not exactly the best in the kitchen to begin with," she adds.

"We make edible food," Kyle defends, flashing her another wide smile, eyes gleaming teasingly. "Sure, at times it can turn out bland and burnt, but we try god dammit!" He adds this comment by flipping another chicken breast in the pan, grinning smugly at the golden color. "See?"

Misty chuckles at this, shrugging her shoulders. "You got me there. We try."

"My it smells splendid in here," Myrtle calls out as she flits through the kitchen, humming in approval as she goes from pot to pan to check the progress of everything. She's like a less intimidating version of Gordon Ramsay, flipping chicken breasts in pans, stirring sauces, tasting this and that, before adding a few spices here and there like a mad woman.

Misty and Kyle know better than to say anything to the woman when she's like this, hovering over them in the kitchen and making sure everything is to the highest of standards.

Misty does quirk up an eyebrow when the woman dips a clean spoon into the boiling hot water, waits for a second or two before she cautiously sips at it, frowning. "Misty, dear, you're supposed to salt the pasta water," the redhead chides gently, reaching over the swamp witch to add the seasoning to the water.

"Uh, right," the wild blonde murmurs with a small frown, still perplexed over the former council member's behavior.

"And who made the béchamel?" Myrtle continues, one hand placed up upon her hip as she twirls the spoon around in the other.

Both blondes stare at her with blank expressions. "The what?" Kyle asks slowly.

"The béchamel," Myrtle repeats impatiently. She sighs when they stare back at her with quizzical looks and gestures towards the pot containing the sauce. "The cream sauce," she elaborates.

"Uh, I did..." Kyle answers hesitantly, raising his hand slowly. Much like Misty, he's expecting Myrtle to go into a Gordon-esque rant, yelling about how the sauce split or that it's raw or tasteless, but is surprised when the redhead smiles approvingly. "Simply devine."

"Thank you," he mumbles out, still in shock, eyes wide as he watches Myrtle leave the kitchen. "She is one weird lady," he comments once she's out of ear shot, turning to Misty with a shake of his head.

"She's a little looney," she agrees. "But she's alright. Certainly better than Fiona, that's for sure. I'd take a hundred Myrtles before one Fiona any day," she adds honestly.

Kyle nods in agreement, nose wrinkling when he smells something burning. "Uh, Misty," he calls out, looking back at the stove with semi wide eyes, at the pan that now contains a blackened chicken breast.

Misty curses and quickly moves the pan from the burner, cheeks flushing. "How many more of these do you think we gotta burn before we're permanently banned from the kitchen?" she asks, half serious.

"I dunno," Kyle shrugs, leaning over and stirring the pot of pasta, which is starting to stick together in a clump. He's amused, but he presses his lips together to keep from laughing. "Maybe you'll luck out and get kicked off of dinner duty for good after this." He doesn't mean to sound as smug as he does when he adds, "Myrtle liked my béchamel."

Misty scowls at him and swats his arm. "Oh, be quiet. Check the rata— shit!" she swears mid sentence before she gives up trying to think of the fancy name Myrtle had called the dish during prep. "The vegetables, will you?"

Kyle snickers at her reaction and does as he's told. He opens up the oven and jumps back as a cloud of smoke shoots out. He yells out, reaching in without thinking and grabbing the scalding hot dish with his hands.

Unsurprisingly, he drops the dish with a yelp, shattering the glass and sending veggies everywhere. Misty drops the pan she's still holding onto the floor and rushes to help him, frowning in concern. As she's gently running his burnt hand under cold water, Cordelia. Zoe and Myrtle rush in, eyes wide at the scene in front of them.

"What on earth happened in here!?" Myrtle asks loudly, alarmed as she quickly over to the stove to turn off the burners. "The béchamel!" she cries out in anguish, poking the ruined, burnt sauce with a spoon. "I was gone for two minutes, what happened?" she repeats, whirling around to the two blondes.

"We need a burn salve," Misty tells Cordelia, who nods and goes to the greenhouse to retrieve it, ignoring the redhead for now. Kyle's wincing at the feel of cold water on his hand, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Zoe frowns and walks over to him, soothing him by gently rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs.

Misty lets out a small sigh of relief when Cordelia comes back and starts to treat Kyle's burn, turning to Myrtle with a sheepish look. "A series of unlucky, unfortunate events?" she guesses, smile apologetic. She has no idea how all of this transpired (well, she did, she burnt the chicken, but she had no clue that a burnt piece of chicken would lead to all of this).

Myrtle sighs, rubbing her temples gently (Misty knows she's stressed, because Cordelia does the same exact thing; a habit she picked up from her stand-in maternal figure). "You two really are disastrous in the kitchen," she mumbles to herself, exiting the kitchen, and Misty has to stop herself from laughing (maybe she should be offended, but it was true). She simply shrugs, muttering, "sorry," after the redhead in response.

"Let me see your arm," Cordelia orders gently, now focused on her girlfriend, who had small burns from oil splashing up from the pan when she dropped the chicken. Misty hadn't even noticed, hadn't felt the pain until the Supreme pointed them out.

She holds out her arm wordlessly, smiling softly as Cordelia gently kisses the angry burn marks before applying the medicine to the area. "We're ordering take out and two are off kitchen duty," she says firmly, frowning up at the taller witch.

"Hey, it only took one!" Kyle says to Misty, nudging her playfully with his elbow. The burn salve had already begun to work its magic (no pun intended), numbing the sting from his injury. Zoe frowns at him, hitting him in the chest as she quietly scolds him. His smile is sheepish in return, but he kisses the top of her head and the girl's frown fades, unable to stay mad at him for long.

Misty rolls her eyes at Kyles comment, smiling apologetically at Cordelia. "I'm sorry," she says honestly. "We didn't try to ruin dinner."

The Supreme stands on her toes to press a kiss to the taller blonde's cheek. "I know, it's okay. Are you both okay?" she asks, taking Misty's hands in her own with a concerned frown. "Kyle?"

"We're fine, this burn cream is working like a charm," the boy assures her with a wide smile. Misty nods in agreement, rubbing over the back of the Supreme's hands gently. "We're fine."

"Okay," she murmurs softly, cracking a slight smile at the gesture. They share a quick kiss, which makes Cordelia's smile grow and her shoulders to become less tense. "Okay," she repeats, assured by the taller blonde's words.

"I'll help you clean up out here," she tells the swamp witch before turning to Zoe and Kyle. "You two, go order food. Take out menus are in the drawer next to the silverware."

"Can we listen to Stevie while we clean?" Misty asks innocently once the two leave to do as the Supreme says.

Cordelia smiles fondly over at her, nodding once in confirmation. "Of course."  
————  
The day ends with all the witches gathered in the living room, Cordelia breaking the strict "no eating anywhere but the dining room" rule since there's currently no students in the house. There's Chinese take-out containers scattered around the small tables that are around the room, emptied except the plastic forks and chop sticks that peek out from the white boxes.

Myrtle's sitting at the piano, playing a soft melody for everyone else gathered up on the couches and chairs in small groups. Well, with the exception of Bubbles, who's sitting in a chair next to the piano. Her own eyes are locked on her long time friend, expression calm and peaceful.

Zoe and Kyle managed to fit together on one chair, the witch perched in the boy's lap. Her eyes are closed, relaxed from both the soothing music and the feeling of Kyle's fingers through her hair. She shifts and places her head in the crook of his neck, causing him to smile softly down at her and kiss her cheek.

Madison, Coco and Mallory are all piled on a small couch, Mallory with her knees to her chest and her chin resting on her knees as she watches Myrtle. Coco and Madison are side by side, both looking content instead of ready to tear each other's throats out.

Much to everyone's surprise (especially Queenie's), the actress had a moment of humanity and apologized to Coco for earlier. Her apology had come in the form of sesame chicken and a Valentino bag instead of words, but it was still a huge improvement from the old Madison (who wouldn't have even acknowledged she did anything wrong). Even her sitting down, actually enjoying the music coming from the piano instead of bitching and complaining about it showed that her time in hell had improved her character.

Queenie's reclined in a comfy armchair, eyes closed and fingers gently tapping on her chest to the melody. Her ankles are crossed, feet tapping in the air slowly.

Misty and Cordelia found themselves perched together in the small recliner, Misty's bare feet tucked up under her. Cordelia is wrapped up in the swamp witch's Stevie shawl and her arms, nose nuzzling into the crook of the younger blonde's neck.

"You know, we really deserved a day like today," she murmurs softly to the Supreme, pressing her lips against the side of her head. "A day where we could just... be normal and not have to worry about anything."

"No Antichrist, no witch hunters, no power hungry Supremes..." Zoe lists off with a content sigh. "No satanic cyborgs or warlocks. Zombies."

"Yeah, the only thing we have to worry about is Hollywood's lip and attitude," Queenie adds in teasingly, swatting playfully at the blonde's thigh.

"I'm trying," Madison scowls, but her tone isn't offended or angry; it seems just as playful as Queenie's. "And besides, someone has to keep you bitches in line."

"With all the tribulations that this coven has faced in the past few years, we more than deserved this down time," Myrtle murmurs, changing songs smoothly, this melody still as soft and soothing.

"Damn right we did," Coco agrees.

"We should go somewhere," Mallory pipes up, looking around at everyone slowly. "Go on a road trip before the students come back," she continues. "All of us. Together."

"Get out of here, really take a break," Kyle agrees with a smile.

"As long as it's not San Diego," Bubbles adds. (No one really bothers to question the former movie star's statement: it's normal coming from her.)

"What do you think, Cordelia?" Mallory asks the Supreme, who remained silent throughout the conversation, smiling at the simpleness, the lightheartedness of it all. It really had been long since they all had a night like this, a night without danger looming around the corner or sorrow looming over their heads at what they lost, who they lost.

Everyone they loved and cared about was okay and safe, something the Supreme never thought would have been possible even as little as a year ago. The nightmares and the pain they had once suffered had become faded memories, buried in the past and left nearly forgotten.

Cordelia raises her head from Misty's neck, giving Mallory a soft smile. "I think a trip is a great idea, but it's something we can discuss tomorrow, or in the next few days."

She gives Misty's hand a squeeze as she continues. "We deserve this relaxation, this peace, this certainty that everything is okay, this freedom to be carless and worry free, this love we feel for each other..." She trails off as her voice cracks at the last bit she adds in, smiling warmly down at their interlocked fingers when her girlfriend gives her shoulders a squeeze.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we all feel the same," Kyle speaks up quietly after a moment of silence. "Even if we don't always get along, we all care about each other at the end of the day."

"This coven is like the family we all wanted," Zoe adds. "The family we all deserved."

"You're all so sappy," Madison grumbles, but the smile on her face and the appreciative look in her eyes give away her faux annoyance at the turn of this conversation.

"You guys!!" Coco cries gently, covering her mouth with both hands to contain her soft sniffles, her overwhelming wave of emotions. "This is so sweet, what the hell. I love you, guys."

"We've all been through hell and back, lived through it together and came out of it stronger than before," Misty says softly, rubbing the back of Cordelia's hands with her thumbs. "We deserve everything you said; all of it."

 

 

 

 

this ending sucks, sorry xx UwU

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get part 2 of nightmares done hhhhhhhh soon i promise i'm working v hard on it give me a break am gay and fragile


End file.
